Terrified
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Kurt might look strong, but on the inside, he is terrified. AU of "Furt", Klaine, angst, one-sided Kurofsky, rated T for very strong language and bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm not even done with the other Klaine fic I just started... jeesh. Well, this is a bit more angsty than Let It Snow, but still the Klaine fluff we all love. Please review! This is an AU of 'Furt' where Kurt doesn't tell anyone but Blaine about the whole Karofsky trying to kill him thing. I was bullied in elementary school extensively; I still remember how I felt. So I decided to write this in Kurt's POV**

KlaineKlaineKlaineKlaine

"I don't want you near me."

He moved in closer to me and my breath quickened. And not because he was cute. I was in no way attracted to Dave Karofsky, unless the meaning of the word had suddenly changed to 'scared shitless'.

"Can I have this?" Karofsky mocked, running his fingers down my chest to pluck the wedding cake topper from my hands. I stood mutely, feeling more worthless with every passing second.

"Thanks."

My heart was beating a wild tattoo on my chest and I knew I was going to have to throw out this brand new Marc Jacobs jacket because his stench now covered it. I felt like my bladder was going to leave me at any second. I was terrified.

After what seemed like hours, Karofsky walked away, stuffing the topper in his varsity jacket pocket.

I walked outside with my head down, fighting to hold back tears. Glee club didn't matter at the moment; all that did matter was getting away from McKinley right now. Before Karofsky made good on his promise to kill me.

I walked numbly to the back of the school, sat on the stairs, and tried not to cry too loudly.

KlaineKlaineKlaineKlaine

I was beginning to get cold from the frosty Ohio air. It was late fall, and, silly me, out here without a proper jacket on. I began to shiver. My hands were freezing. I had never felt so alone in my whole life.

'_Help me.'_ I texted Blaine.

It couldn't have been more than ten seconds after I hit send that I got a reply. _'Where are you?'_

'_Back of McKinley.'_

'_On my way.'_

I gave the barest smile to no one in particular. He cared about me.

About 5 minutes later, I heard squealing tires on pavement and around the corner came a car I recognized as Blaine's. The engine shut off and he pretty much jumped out of the driver's seat. He ran over, stopped directly in front of me, and knelt down to eye level.

"Kurt?" he stared carefully into my tear-filled eyes, grasping my chin and tilting my head up to look back at him. My lip quivered softly. His hazel eyes were so full of caring and warmth and... No. he didn't love me like I loved him.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I mumbled, my throat full of something thick.

"Broke some traffic laws. What happened?" he asked gently, he was always so gentle. He sat next to me, put his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me close against his chest.

"Karofsky." I whispered hoarsely.

I felt Blaine stiffen. "What did that dumb-ass do now?"

"He..." my voice died in my throat as I tried to sum up what all he had done. I couldn't help but to start shivering in terror again at the thought.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly in my ear. "Kurt, what did he do to you? Look at yourself," he added. "You've lost weight. And not in a good way. You're skipping class. For god's sake, Kurt, you're shaking just thinking about it. Don't try to tell me it's nothing."

"He said... he said..." I choked, tears spilling out my eyes. "He threatened to kill me."

"What?" Blaine clutched me closer and began hissing a stream of unintelligible words under his breath. I was close enough to hear most of what he was saying.

"_That motherfucking asswipe dicksucking cuntbox. Son of a bitch thinks its okay to walk the fuck around and tell people he's going to kill their asses. What the fuck kind of home training did this bitch ass cunt piece of shit have-"_

"Blaine-"

"_Cunt ass bitch always picking on people who aren't as big as him. Don't fucking touch what's mine. Fucking coward ass bully bitch-"_

"Blaine-"

"_Bitch ass shit damn motherfuckers-"_

"BLAINE!" I yelled. He snapped out of his reverie. "Blaine, I'm okay. He hasn't touched me since I said that."

"But...?"

"But..." I sighed. There was always a but. "It's not so much physical harassment anymore. It's more... mental and physiological."

"What did he do? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"He just... he keeps staring at me and winking at me and looking at me like I'm a piece of meat he wants to sink his teeth into." I shivered as a cold gust of wind blew over us, and snuggled deeper into the warmth and comfort that was Blaine. "I can't stop thinking about it. I'm jumpy all the time and I haven't been eating properly. I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess. You're one of the strongest people I know. And that's why I love you." Blaine said, clear as day.

I unraveled myself a bit so I could look at his face properly. I stared into his hazel eyes, and shockwaves rocked through me as I saw he spoke only the truth. "You... l -love me?"

"How could I not? Brave... smart... cute as you are. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too," I whispered. I felt his hand grasp my chin once more, tilting my face up for a kiss. And just like that, I felt at peace. This was my first kiss. Brittney and Karofsky were immediately rendered out. His lips were so soft. His lips were so sweet.

When he broke the kiss, he rest his forehead on mine. We were perfectly content, and so didn't notice the pair of eyes sharply narrowed and focused on the two.

KlaineKlaineKlaineKlaine

**A/N- it's going to be a two shot. Please review. Reviews give me air to breathe. Without them I die.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I own nothing. I will turn this into a full length story of awesomeness! Aren't you guys happy?**

"You know, it's kind of cold out here," I said as a particularly cold gust of wind washed over us.

"Here," Blaine shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"But now you'll get cold."

"I'll be okay. But your schools almost over, and I have a feeling you," he tapped my nose. "Don't want to go back."

"No."

"C'mon, I'll buy you lunch."

"Did you know that at BreadstiX it's illegal for them to stop giving you breadsticks?" Blaine asked once we had arrived and had our orders taken.

"Actually, I did. Santana told Mercedes she went with a wheelbarrow once. When the manager tried to stop her, she complained to BreadstiX Corporate and that manager was subsequently fired." I smiled faintly. "So about a week later, Mercedes and I went, and she brought a large bucket. When they tried to stop her, she said she knew Santana Lopez. The waitress got really pale and filled up the bucket."

"Wow. Well, the last time I was here with Wes and David, they wore top hats and hid the breadsticks under them."

"That's so stupid."

"They got caught when their hats fell off."

"That's even more stupid."

"But did it cheer you up?"

"A little."

There was a short pause as the waitress brought out our orders and we began to eat.

"You're okay, right? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"He shoved me into the lockers, but I'm okay. Just... confused."

"Hey, I'm here for you." He reached across the table and took my hand, rubbing circles on the back of it. I gave him a weak, half smile. "You're not alone."

"It doesn't always feel like that," I said, immediately wanting to clamp my mouth shut to keep in the verbal diarrhea.

But it was too late. "What are you talking about? I'm here for you."

"You are." I agreed, sipping my Diet Coke. "But other than you, I don't have many friends."

"Of course you do. What about your Glee Club?"

"They're great, but just last year, half of them were either tossing me in dumpsters or didn't know I existed. Mercedes is my best friend, and I love her to death, but she just... doesn't get it, you know?" I shrugged, hiding my hurt behind a careful mask and finishing my tortellini.

Blaine also finished his meal, threw two twenties on the table, and stood to leave, still holding my hand. I stood too, and didn't let go.

We walked to the nearby park in silence, still holding hands. "You didn't have to pay for lunch, you know."

"I said I would, and I keep my promises. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't pay?" Blaine gave me a sideways grin that made my heart stutter before what he said really sunk in.

"Y-you want to be my boyfriend?" I stammered out nervously.

"Why wouldn't I? You're perfect." Blaine squeezed my hand. "I know I'm a total dork, but you changed me, Kurt. Before I met you, I was just another boy-mold at Dalton. I want to be a better person. I want to be your boyfriend. And this is really clichéd, but I want to sing to you."

I almost swooned. It was like every dream, every fantasy of my life was coming true in that moment. A beautiful, dapper, gay boy wanted to be my boyfriend and sing to me. Excluding my earlier face rape, this was shaping up to be the best day ever. The smile that split my face had never been this big. "Oh my god." I started to babble in happiness. "I love you so much, and that sounds stupid because we haven't known each other for that long, but I do. I've never met anyone as wonderful as you. And I would love if you sung to me."

"Really?"

"As long as it's not Teenage Dream again." We began to walk back to his car.

"What's wrong with Teenage Dream? Katy Perry is a goddess." Blaine looked offended.

"But Lady GaGa is better." His face contorted in a frown, and we finally reached the car. Blaine popped the trunk, pulling out a guitar. "Were you planning on serenading me anytime soon? Or do you actually just carry a guitar around in your car?" I inquired.

"I actually just carry a guitar around in my car." Blaine replied seriously.

"You're right, you are a dork."

"I prefer the term 'geek'," He corrected me. We walked back to the park, and I sat on a bench next to him as he pulled out the guitar. It was an acoustic, beautifully crafted, and had two names carved in the side.

"You named your guitar Everett?" I asked.

A flicker of pain passed over his face. "No, Everett was... is my brother. He got me the guitar when I was seven and taught me how to play." Before I could ask any questions, he began to strum the guitar, playing a soft, familiar melody. I searched my brain for the tune, but was lost until he began to sing. _"Beauty queen of only 18, you had some trouble with yourself. I was always there to help you; you always belonged to someone else."_

'_**Oh GaGa, he's singing Maroon 5. To**__ me_.'I thought dazedly.

"_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want... more. I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the boy with the broken smile, ask you if you want to stay awhile, and you will... be loved."_

It was beautiful, slow, moving, and quite honestly the best song I've ever heard. _"You will be loved. Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful... I know I tend to get so insecure, doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along. My heart is full and my door's always open, you come anytime you want... I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the boy with the broken smile, ask you if you want to stay awhile, and you will... be loved. You will- be lo-o-oved..."_

_I know where you hide,_

_Alone in your car._

_Know all of the things that make you who you are._

_I know that good-bye means nothing at all, _

_Comes back and begs me to catch you anytime you... fall._

"_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful..." _He played out the ending softly. I sat in stunned silence for a moment, and Blaine took it as bad news. "Oh god, was it too much? Was that song inappropriate? Did y-" He was cut off by my lips pressing firmly on his. As I pulled back, we smiled at each other.

"That. Was. Fucking. Amazing." I punctuated each word with a kiss. "You're amazing."

"And you're beautiful." Blaine replied.

"And you're both in public. Go easy on the gay." We both looked up at the voice to find a figure wearing red looming over us.

I gaped in shock and fear. "Why are you following us?"

**Evil cliffie is evil! Tell me what you thought in reviews, and who you think it is?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time: "You're amazing."_

"_And you're beautiful." Blaine replied._

"_And you're both in public. Go easy on the gay." We both looked up at the voice to find a figure wearing red looming over us._

_I gaped in shock and fear. "Why are you following us?"_

"Because I can. I need to know why my star Cheerio isn't on the field practicing." Coach Sylvester replied easily.

I frowned. "No disrespect meant, but I quit the Cheerios last year, Coach."

"You don't quit. I either kick you off or you die." She shrugged. "You also never gave back the uniform, Porcelain."

Awkwardly detangling myself from Blaine, I stood at my fullest possible height (which wasn't much next to Ms. Sylvester) and attempted to look her in the eye. "It's in my closet. I'll bring it back on Monday."

"Fine. You wanna quit, that's on you. You're lucky I sort of like you, Porcelain. And because of that, I'm obliged to tell you that you're skipping school, and while I admire your daring, that is illegal. I was just here to throw sticks at the homeless and shout at the elderly when I noticed you and your new boy toy sucking face. So I'm not following you, Porcelain. I actually sort of like you, despite your love of musicals and a boyfriend whose hair has the gel equivalent of Barbra Striesand's nose. But I think you two need to get back to class."

"I-I can't go back to school right now." I stammered, remembering Karofsky. He'd probably told the whole school by now that I'd tried to make out with him. Ugh.

"And why's that?" She looked vaguely intrigued. "No spare change of clothes for a slushie attack?"

"I was attacked, just not by a slushie..." my voice trailed off precariously.

"Who was it? I'll egg his car." Ms. Sylvester shrugged.

"A homophobic, closeted jock who apparently likes to take out his sexual confusion and frustration on my lips." My entire body began to shake and Blaine gripped my shoulders. "It's okay." He said. "Calm down."

"You were sexually harassed? Give me a name and I'll have him expelled in a heartbeat, I guarantee it." She looked more than vaguely intrigued now. Ms. Sylvester looked angry.

"D-D-Dave Karofsk-ky." I burst into tears again and Blaine pulled me into his arms, letting my sobs and tears be absorbed into his blazer. I just felt so violated. Like my face had been raped and defiled. Blaine rubbed soft, soothing circles on my back, crooning softly in my ear, "I won't let him touch you ever again. He won't hurt you anymore, I swear."

"You got that right, curly top." My former coach agreed. "Although a hamhock like him didn't strike me as the closeted type. Mark my words, Porcelain. He'll be expelled from all Lima Public Schools if I have anything to say about it. I will not tolerate this type of bullying in my school."

"I-I really appreciate this, Ms. Sylvester," I sniffed, wiping my cheeks. I was tired of crying. Soon I wouldn't have any tears left.

When I walked into Glee 20 minutes late, it was like someone had set off a nuclear bomb. I was under attack by hugs and demands for a 'full story'. Was this how Britney Spears felt after she shaved off all her hair? "Whoa, whoa, guys, GUYS! What exactly happened?" I asked, trying to pry Brittany's fingers from my around my waist.

"Why don't you tell us?" Santana was the only member of the club who hadn't stood up when I entered, and she sat calmly, filing her nails and eyeing me with mild interest.

"So Ms. Sylvester is walking down the hallway with the usual nasty look on her face, angry as ever. Karofsky tried to slushie Mercedes and she just snapped. I have honestly never seen her move that fast." Rachel began.

"It was terrifying. She was like some kind of mongoose-cobra hybrid." Mike shivered softly.

"Mike, mongooses eat cobras." Tina interjected.

"We're getting off topic!" Rachel snapped. "Anyways, she ran over to them, grabbed the slushie, and dumped it on Karofsky's head."

"She did what?" My mouth dropped open.

"She slushied Karofsky and yelled, and I quote, "Never touch a Cheerio, former or not." Then she dragged him down the hallway by his _ear_. While dragging him, she continued to yell things about 'sweet Porcelain', 'locker room', 'sexual harassment', and 'expulsion from all Lima schools.'" With that, Rachel Berry had begun the Spanish Inquisition on me.

"Dude, has Karofsky been, like... coming onto you?"

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have kicked his ass."

"Why did you skip after lunch? I didn't see you in 5th hour."

"Where did you go?"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" I yelled, exasperated, and everyone jumped. "I can't answer all you questions if you keep talking. I had a really long day that I will talk about when I am ready. A lot of stuff happened to me today and I just need a little time to process it all. Can I please sit down now?" I strode to the middle row and plopped into an empty seat. Taking a bottle of aspirin and an Aquafina out of my messenger bag, I swallowed two and put my bag at my feet. The rest of Glee swarmed around my chair like moths to a flame. Just then, Mr. Schuester walked in the door. "Hey guys, I'll ignore that some of you are late if you'll ignore that I'm the latest." He said, grinning.

No one laughed. "Guys, what's wrong? I feel like I'm missing something here." Mr. Schue said.

"It's Kurt. Something happened with him and Karofsky and he won't tell us." Rachel quickly spoke up and I shot her an annoyed look. What part of 'I don't want to talk about it right now,' didn't she understand?

"Kurt, what's going on?"

I sighed, the throbbing in my skull only seemingly growing worse with aspirin. "You know what? Fine. If I don't tell you, you'll just speculate amongst yourselves and make it worse. So since you won't respect my privacy, I'll just have to share all of my business. Long story short, Karofsky kissed me."

Another nuclear bomb, this time of exclamations of shock and disbelief, exploded the room.

"What. The. Hell."

"Are you serious?"

"Karofsky's gay?"

"I. Can't. Even. Process."

"No way. No fucking way."

"This isn't possible."

"He's, like, the biggest homophobe there is."

"I think I'm going to hurl now."

"This is really freaky."

"What. In. The. Actual. Fuck."

"Kurt, are you okay?" Brittany's soft voice somehow rose above the rest, quieting everyone as a wave of guilt crashed over them. Britt sat on my right, her blue eyes wide and concerned, and I felt a rush of affection for the Cheerio. She sincerely cared.

"Other my face being severely violated, yes, I'm fine, Britt. Thanks for asking," I took her hand and glared icily at the rest of the club. She smiled, no doubt happy to be holding my soft hand again. The door opened again and I sighed. Who the hell was it now?

A very familiar boy, with dark hair and a navy blue blazer, strolled into the choir room, seemingly without a care in the world. He continued walking up to my chair, and I could only watch, dazed. He pulled me up by my hand and kissed me deeply, sending shivers down my spine. As he broke away, there was yet another explosion. "Sorry, guys." I said, trying to hide a grin. "You never let me finish my story."

**A/N- Reviews and the people who write them are the most amazing people on earth and will personally receive a virtual plate of cookies each. Also, I own nothing.**


End file.
